DRW Case 2-2: Infiltration
is a Case West case. In the last cutscene case, the source said that Chuck can find evidence to clear his name in the Director's Office. Chuck and Frank must first find the keycard to the Director's Office. Keycard Director's Office After acquiring the keycard, travel to the Director's Office. The door to the Secure Laboratory which includes the Director's Office is on the second floor catwalk of the Loading Bay. Reenter the Holding Pens area, climb onto the second floor catwalk near the Security Outpost then head north to the Loading Bay to the Secure Laboratory door after using the lab keycard. Travel through the room to the windows overlooking the lab below. Open the doorway to the left and walk along the hallway to the director's office. Enter the director's office, a cutscene begins. Hazard Units In the cutscene Chuck and Frank find missing persons reports about test subjects which were abducted and zombified by Phenotrans. Zombrex relies on zombies and is not synthetic as Phenotrans claimed. In anger Chuck throws his Zombrex dose, which trips a motion detector alarm. As Chuck and Frank are leaving the room, two Hazard Units respond to the alarm and attack. }} After the attack, another cutscene begins. Frank answers the dead Hazard Unit's walkie talkie, saying that the alarm was accidentally tripped. Tips * During this mission is a good time to save survivors Allie Jack in the Harvesting Room and Robert Staymore under the Security Outpost in the Holding Pens. * After case 2-2, Hazard units now appear throughout the facility. They will replace some of the security guards in a few of the areas. Cutscene text Video Gallery dead rising Lab Keycard.png|Lab Keycard dead rising case 2-2 lab keycard.jpg|Chuck: We can use this to get into the Director's Office, let's head over there and see what we can find. Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration.jpg File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration (6).jpg|Lot 78-A Test Results File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration (7).jpg|"Record of Missing Persons Reports..." Test Group S-761. Gas released 44x over a 5 day period File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration 2.jpg|Chuck: I saw it all back in Fortune City. They need queens to make Zombrex. File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration 3.jpg|But Phenotrans has been telling the world that drug is synthetic. File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration 4.jpg|It's still made from queens. From zombies. File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration 5.jpg|And if you run out of zombies, you just make more. File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration 6.jpg|And sometimes you run out of prisoners, or the homeless... File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration 7.jpg| ... or missing people. File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration (2).jpg|Load screen File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration (3).jpg|Hazard Units File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration (4).jpg|Dead Hazard Units File:Dead rising Case 2-2 Infiltration (5).jpg|Fortune City Evidence Acquired! dead rising Case 2-3 Regroup walkie talkie (2).jpg dead rising Case 2-3 Regroup walkie talkie (3).jpg dead rising Case 2-3 Regroup walkie talkie.jpg|Security G249, You're not responding. What's going on up there? dead rising Case 2-3 Regroup walkie talkie (4).jpg|Uh, yeah, we had a slight alarm malfunction up here. References Category: Dead Rising 2: Case West Cases